


What does the (silver) fox say?

by Cartonsofcartoons



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartonsofcartoons/pseuds/Cartonsofcartoons
Summary: Viktor is getting old





	

 

Viktor leans back against the stone walls of the onsen, the heat pulling the last vestiges of the aches out of him.

 

He is getting old. Viktor knows it by the creaky feel of his knees, the grunt of noise he makes when he sits down, the way he always feel the urge to sink into the plush back of the chairs, the way the small pudges of fat take longer to fade away. It doesn’t surprise him really, he’s been expecting this. Athletes are harder on their bodies, it takes a toll and Viktor’s been an athlete for a very long time. Eighteen years now since his debut in the junior division, he realises  and laughs. Nearly two decades.

 

Sometimes he has dreams (nightmares?) of a world where he never saw that video of Yuuri skating his routine, a world where he stayed in St Petersburg to finish out his season with grace and aplomb, never to see his Katsudon again.

 

Where would he be now if that world was true? Would he be a judge? Maybe a commentator? Or maybe he’d be Yuri’s coach or a choreographer. Smile graciously at the cameras, noticing how steadily their attentions wouldn’t linger on him, when the interviewers would skim over his presence. Walk down the streets in his shades out of the habit of expecting paparazzi and have people wonder who that weirdo was wearing glares on cloudy days, as the flashes of the cameras never came.

 

A splash breaks him out of his musings and he turns to see Yuuri trying to drown himself in the water next to him.

 

“I’m too old for this!” Yuuri says, mouth briefly resurfacing to whine out those words before returning under the surface. His eyes stay above the water level glaring at Viktor, or was he just squinting  to see without his glasses? “You can move your own boxes next time.” He pouts.

 

Viktor’s getting old, sure, aches surfacing the way they never did before. But the ache of the muscles in his face from all the too wide smiling he does now when he sees Yuuri isn’t something he can blame on his age.

 

“STOP SMILING LIKE THAT YOU SHITHEAD!!!”

 

“Ah, Yurio is here!” Viktor announces just for the sake of getting the young boy riled up again, his smile getting even wider.

 

Viktor was prepared for growing old. He had no idea he was going to grow happy.


End file.
